


memories

by s0dica



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slight fluff, Trauma, giygas (brief mention), lucas is a supportive boyfriend, nesscas - Freeform, porky (brief mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: the blond looked like an angel, and he was a beacon of light illuminating all the dark thoughts creeping up on ness, whispering incoherent yet horrible things into his ear.





	memories

“ness?” 

 

the psychic boy could hear the blond, could hear the worry lacing his soft voice. ness simply didn’t reply, keeping his lips tight together as if they sewed shut. he didn’t move, and if it weren’t for the steady movements his chest made when he breathed, he was sure lucas would think he was dead.

 

footsteps. he heard footsteps, shuffling closer and closer, until it stopped right beside his bed. ness used all his determination to turn and stare at lucas. 

 

the blond looked like an angel, and he was a beacon of light illuminating all the dark thoughts creeping up on ness, whispering incoherent yet horrible things into his ear. he would’ve smiled if he wasn’t so... 

 

lucas didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything except crawl under the covers with him, holding him tight. he could feel ness’ emotions through their mental link—sadness, regret, guilt, terror. goosebumps ran through the blond’s body at the last emotion, and he couldn’t believe ness had to deal with that. 

 

“may i?” lucas asked softly, rubbing comforting circles on ness’ back. the psychic knew what that meant—if lucas could look into his memories. his link hadn’t been opened, but he simply nodded, and let the freckled boy venture inside his mind. 

 

“we don’t have to, you know—“

 

“it’s okay,” the raven-haired boy murmured, and it shattered lucas’ heart to just hear ness sound like that. he was supposed to be bubbly and loud and brave, but he was depressed and quiet and terrified. 

 

half of lucas wanted to comfort the boy, let him know everything was alright. the other half grew curious yet angry, and wanted to know _who_ or _what_ had done this to ness. 

 

“if you’re sure,” lucas responded, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead, before pressing his together. 

 

it was quick, yet it felt so horrible. 

 

red and black and black and red mixed together into horrifying, long faces with incoherent whispers and screams and murmurs. everything in the memory seems strange and terrifying and _wrong_. it seemed to be invading his mind, and lucas couldn’t handle it—didn’t want to, but he would for ness. he could feel ness’ terror as all the memories flooded in like an ocean. 

 

porky. porky was there, and all of a sudden he felt guilt, tremendous guilt as heavy as a boulder and he could feel all the pressure placed onto ness’ shoulder to try to stop him. he couldn’t even try, he _had_ to and it was so unfair, he was just a child, why did he have to do this—

 

and then giygas. the horrifying eldritch creature creeped into his mind, whispering and screaming and crying and sobbing and... and it wanted to hurt him; make him suffer and bleed and lucas understood why ness was so scared and terrified now. red and black and black and red, those two colors were the only things present as everything grew louder and louder, _it’s too much make it stop makeitSTOP_

 

lucas closed their link once he realized ness was shouting that mentally. he struggled to process everything until he felt something wet plop onto his skin. he looked up to see tears streaming down ness’ cheeks, the poor boy hiccuping and lucas couldn’t help but feel it was his fault.

 

he leaned in to embrace the psychic, PSI flowing from his fingers to calm the boy down. as he did, the blond simply tightened his grip on ness, letting the boy sob into his shoulder.

 

“i’m so sorry,” he breathed out, trembling a little bit. he was speechless. “i’m so sorry.” 

 

it went on for a few more minutes. the tears kept coming like a flowing river, and they wouldn’t stop until lucas’ PSI took effect. the boy calmed down, his hiccups and sobs and cries quieting down, turning into sniffles. the room was deadly silent, no noise made other than the occasional sniffle.

 

“are you okay?” lucas asked. he knew it was a stupid question, of _course_ ness wasn’t okay. but the raven-haired boy nodded, wrapping his arms weakly around the blond. 

 

“i’m sorry,” he croaked, and lucas shushed him, shaking his head.

 

“don’t be,” he mumbled, eyes cast downward. “none of it was your fault. you shouldn’t have gone through all that, you were just a _kid_ —“

 

“yeah, well, i _did_ ,” ness snapped, before realizing what he had done. he apologized profusely, and lucas simply hugged him tighter. 

 

“it’s alright,” he said, before continuing. “you were just thirteen. the pressure everyone put on you was tremendous and nobody should have to go through that, not even you.” 

 

ness stayed quiet, his breathing back to normal, and he nodded. lucas presses a kiss against the psychic’s cheek, and ness giggled hoarsely, quietly, but it was still something. 

 

lucas peppered him with kisses, and soon enough, ness was giggling and laughing. once the blond stopped, ness smiled sheepishly, flushing crimson. 

 

“thanks,” ness whispered, wrapping his arms around lucas’ neck. 

 

lucas smiled, before nuzzling into the others neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve seen some ppl write about ness being traumatized by giygas and? i love it (not to be romanticizing trauma i don’t mean to be like that!) it’s just it’s nice to see a change y’know? giygas is supposed to be like the most terrifying creature out there and i always thought ness would probably be traumatized by everything, not to mention all the events he had to go through 
> 
> i still have to finish earthbound so i haven’t really put much events in here other than brief mentions of giygas and porky, but i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
